


We're Meditating, Bitch

by cadwgan



Series: Freshman Wolves [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Relationship Mending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadwgan/pseuds/cadwgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re both wolves now. Seems like you’ve got more experience, well, you definitely have more experience, and we thought you could try to teach him some control. Scott’s having a little trouble. We think a familiar face might make it easier.”</p><p>“A familiar face that he wants to maim?”<br/>-<br/>Liam and Brett not hating each other, and not for the first time. Hey, freshman wolves have to get a handle on their shift somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Meditating, Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I like to use a lot of commas...and ellipses. My apologies in advance. I tried to stay as true to the characters as possible, though considering they're relatively new, it took a lot of imagination. That's kind of why I wanted to write about them anyways. So full of possibilities, I think. I hope you don't mind that I took a little liberty with Brett and made him not a complete douche-canoe. No one's that one-sided, I figured. Hope you enjoy!

“What’s he doing here?” Brett scowled as he swung open the door, eyes looking through Scott and Stiles and landing on Liam who was hovering behind them.

“Hello to you too. We’re doing fine, thanks, and you?” Stiles countered in his typical sarcastic fashion. Brett crossed his arms before his chest, unyielding.

Scott stepped forward. His beta, his problem, he figured. “Brett, Liam knows what happened at the scrimmage. He’s the one who tipped us off to Garrett being the assassin.”

Brett scoffed, unamused with Scott’s attempts at smoothing over the bad blood between the two of them. “Great. Thanks. I really appreciate you spreading around what I am, but, I mean, whatever. I’ll probably be dead in a week.” He posited the last bit with surprising calmness that was probably mostly resignation.

“I thought, Scott said you were all right,” Liam spoke at last.

Brett’s gaze flicked back to him. “Yeah, well, I’m feeling better now.”

“Thanks to Deaton. And me and Scott and Derek and even Peter a little bit.” Once again Brett was unresponsive to Stiles' derision.

“We came because you and Liam aren’t as different as you think. He’s a werewolf too. He’s my beta.” Scott paused to gauge Brett’s reaction, which was minimal. Maybe he’d already known?

“I figured as much,” he responded to Scott’s unspoken question. “You smell different.”

Liam didn’t know how to respond to that. He didn’t know he smelled any particular way, especially to Brett. Except maybe sweaty, since they mostly hung out during lacrosse. And he sweat a lot. He discretely sniffed his armpit to test this theory. Definitely a little ripe.

“Well, we were thinking you and Liam could, uh…” Scott trailed off. How did he say this without making it weird? He looked to Stiles for assistance. He’d always been better with the talking. A little too much, in fact.

“Collaborate.” Stiles interjected. “You’re both wolves now. Seems like you’ve got more experience, well, you definitely have more experience, and we thought you could try to teach him some control. Scott’s having a little trouble. We think a familiar face might make it easier.”

“A familiar face that he wants to maim?”

“There will be no maiming,” Scott cut in, looking back and forth between the two rivals. “Right, Liam?”

Liam looked about to spew steam from his nostrils like a cartoon bull. He managed a slight affirmative tilt of the head.

“So he agreed to this?”

“Liam wants to learn. We’ve tried what we can,” Stiles said, his sincerest statement since Brett had opened the door.

Behind him, Liam alternated clenching and relaxing his fists, willing claws not to grow. He hated them talking like he wasn’t there. ‘Liam this, Liam that.’ He was here and he could speak for himself. Rationally it was better that he kept his mouth shut, considering his track record with Brett, but he didn’t appreciate being treated like a child. He may be a freshman but they were hardly older than him.

“Maybe your alpha taught you something that might help Liam? Or we could even meet with him if that’s easier for you,” Scott offered.

“You can’t meet her. She’s dead,” Brett said, uncrossing his arms and uncomfortably shifting his weight between his feet.

“Dead? Was it the assassins?” Stiles sputtered, moving into Brett’s personal space and all but crossing the threshold. 

“No!” he barked, regaining his stoic exterior. He stepped away from Stiles and brought his hand up to rest on the edge of the door. They’d done it now. No way would he agree to this ridiculous plan. But Liam was pleasantly surprised when Brett stepped aside and ushered them inside. “I don’t know how much help I’ll be, but I can show you what I learned when I was first turned.”

Scott and Stiles turned to Liam and he entered first, expecting them to follow behind. Brett raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

“Aren’t you coming?” Liam asked, directing the inquiry more towards Scott. He didn’t really have any connection with Stiles after all, other than through Scott.

“No, man. I’ve got to go to the clinic and Stiles is helping Malia tonight. I’ll pick you up after my shift thought, nine at the latest.”

“Right,” he said and sulked away.

“No funny business, all right?” Stiles warned Brett, waving a finger at him. “You hurt our freshman and this alpha’s gonna kick your ass.”

“Sure,” Brett nodded in mock compliance, before swinging the door shut and inadvertently (or perhaps a little bit on purpose) smacking Stiles in the face. He turned to face Liam only to find him gone. His senses alerted him that Liam had planted himself on his bed so he crossed the hallway and leaned against the door frame. “I see you still know your way around.”

Liam didn’t respond. Mostly because he had nothing to say. Sure Brett was basically his nemesis, but it wasn’t so long ago that they were friendly enough to hang out at each other’s houses. They were teammates at a small private school after all. That was before his father had left and he started getting so angry. And then when Brett went to Devenford, while Liam was stuck in eighth grade, he made other friends which had only made him angrier.

“Simmer down. I can smell your anger over your Axe body spray.”

Liam snorted. “It’s not Axe body spray.”

“Whatever. Get on the floor.”

“Excuse me?” he said in astonishment.

“Sit down. On the ground. We’re meditating.” Brett, to his credit, sat down cross-legged and waited patiently for Liam to follow suit.

“Meditating?” he repeated in disbelief, quirking an eyebrow. “Are you serious?”

“Do whatever you want, man. If you actually want to try and learn to control your shift, then, yeah, sit down. We’re meditating,” Brett reiterated, skewering Liam with his stare to see if would go along with him.

Eventually, Liam huffed and stood up as if to leave but thought better of it and hesitantly sat down.

“You’re too frustrated to start. You need to get your mind off of how much you want to rip my face off or whatever, if you want this to help at all.”

“Easier said than done,” he remarked eyes fixed on the floor.

Brett figured he couldn’t even stand to look at him, which, hey, he couldn’t blame the guy. They’d had their fair share of fights to want to never see each other again, but given that Liam was a werewolf now with no fucking clue what to do and a slew of assassins were out to kill them all, he could (and should) be understanding and make the best of the situation. Plus, if Liam couldn’t control his powers on top of his explosive anger, well, then he might just kill them all first.

“How long have you been…when did you get turned?” Liam asked, eyes still cast down.

That was not what he expected to come out of Liam’s mouth, but if it helped distract him then that was fine by Brett. “A couple years back. When—after the accident.”

Liam’s eyes snapped up to meet his. The car accident had always been taboo conversation with Brett so he was surprised to hear him bring it up. Brett’s sister had been driving a couple of kids home from their lacrosse game when they were T-boned at an intersection by an eighteen-wheeler. His sister had miraculously survived unscathed but their friends Evan and Adam died almost instantly. Brett had been touch and go. Liam remembered visiting him at the hospital. It had been terrible.

“Is that why you…” he struggled to finish the sentence.

“Survived? Yeah. I was a goner otherwise. That’s why she did it,” Brett answered coolly.

“Who?”

“Arabella.” This time Brett looked away, and though he was only just beginning to get a handle on his senses, Liam heard Brett’s heart pounding and knew there was more to the story.

“Your sister…was your alpha? How? I don’t understand…”

“We didn’t really go around telling everyone, but she was adopted.” Brett sighed and rubbed his temples. This was a way more in depth explanation than he had intended to give, and, frankly, Liam didn’t really have any right to know what was going on with him anymore. Yet, he continued anyway. “She just started to shift one day, when she was around ten. It was…unreal. But it happened. I was the only one she told, and that was years later, when she had controlled herself. We figured her biological family must have been wolves too, but we could never find them. We did a lot of research and realised they must have all been killed, because she was always an alpha. She learned it all on her own. And when she bit me, she taught me too.”

Liam was transfixed. So much had been happening, and he’d had no idea. He was a pretty shit friend. “What happened to her?”

“Hunters got her a few months ago. She was so careful when she went to college. I don’t even know how they found her. Those fucking—“ Brett’s throat closed up. He didn’t want to talk about this anymore. Actually, he could really benefit from some meditation of his own right now.

“You should have told me.”

Brett gave a strangled laugh. “If you don’t recall, we’re not really friends anymore.”

“Yeah, over stupid shit. This is real life shit,” he said, raising his voice and gesticulating furiously. “Why didn’t you tell me as soon as you were bit? I could have tried to help or something!”

“Are you serious? Have you told your friends?” Brett demanded.

That shut him up. In fact, Liam thought he’d probably never understood Brett more than in that very moment. He hadn’t even considered telling Mason. Or his parents, even. “I’m sorry. I know that doesn’t help anything, but I really am sorry about everything.”

This time when his eyes met Brett’s they both lacked the animosity from earlier.

“It’s hardly your fault.” He shook his head and refocused. “We should get going. There’s a lot to do here. You can pick some music if you want,” he tossed his phone over to Liam who caught it one-handed. “At least your reflexes are impressive.”

Liam half-smiled at the pseudo compliment as he scrolled through Brett’s music before putting on some Bring Me the Horizon.

Brett’s face made his amusement clear as the screaming played through the speaker. “We’re meditating, not moshing. Try again.”

Liam rolled his eyes. He’d certainly lost some of the humour he had when they were friends. He settled for a playlist that Brett had put together for this specific purpose. He’d never heard of half of the things on there, but he had to admit that the acoustic instrumental song that came on first was more suited to calming himself than metalcore.

“So what do we do now?” he prompted Brett, who was watching him curiously. He wished he had better understanding of his senses, because he had no idea what Brett was thinking or feeling, and that unsettled him quite a bit.

“Just close your eyes and breathe really slowly. Fill your lungs as much as you can, and then exhale as much as you can. Focus only on that. Don’t think of anything else.”

Liam was momentarily distracted by some noises outside the window. When he looked back, Brett’s eyes were closed. He seemed to already be in his zone, so to speak. In a few short moments his breathing had gone from average to measured, as had his heart rate. Almost like he had been sedated. Liam sighed and closed his eyes as well, at first breathing slowly, then realising it was still much too fast, and eventually, unintentionally, falling into the same rhythm as Brett. It was like swinging next to friend, and not communicating to each other but accidentally swinging in time.

At first, he found it simple, and even the music seemed to disappear, until it was only the rise and fall of his chest; however, after only a few minutes, he started to grow restless. He had never been good at sitting still. His hands fidgeted on his lap and the subtle noises around him began to distract him from keeping an even tempo to his breathing.

Brett seemed to notice and peeked at him through one eye. “Stop fiddling with your hands. Sit on them or something, if you have to.”

Liam followed the suggestion, and it seemed to work initially, but then his nervous energy shifted to his legs and his knees began to bounce up and down.

This seemed to completely break Brett’s concentration, who came out of his meditative state and placed his hands on Liam’s legs to keep them still.

“Why are you so fidgety?”

“I don’t know!” Liam exclaimed, frustrated at his ineptness. “I’m restless.”

“You have too much energy; that’s your problem. You need to redirect that energy from your body and focus it on your breathing and your mind,” Brett lectured. Liam had never seen him be so serious, but he had also never seen him as a wolf. Apparently those two sides of him coincided, which was probably why he was so in control and Liam was so…not.

“It’s a lot harder to do than to say,” he grumbled in annoyance.

“Yeah, well, you’re just starting. It’s going to be hard.” Brett shifted closer to Liam so that their knees were knocking, effectively keeping them still. He extended his hands, palms facing up, inviting Liam to place his on top. “Here, c’mon. It’ll be easier, at least in the beginning, if I keep you from moving around.”

Liam stared at his, brow elevated, displaying his reluctance.  
“Seriously?” Brett countered. “What, you think I’ve cooties? Afraid to hold my hand? Even if you could catch what I’ve got it wouldn’t matter, seeing as you already have it.”

Liam, mostly because he didn’t want Brett to think he was frightened at the idea of holding someone’s hands—how lame would that make him seem?—gave in and curled his fingers into Brett’s palms, allowing him to do the same. Brett closed his eyes again and easily slid back into his reflection, prompting Liam to mimic his example.

This time, he stayed relatively still, only subconsciously flexing his fingers and squeezing Brett’s hands every once in a while. He didn’t seem to mind though, or even notice. Soon enough, Liam too was unresponsive, taking refuge deep in his own mind, his last conscious thought being that the whole thing wasn’t nearly as torturous as he had expected it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I should end it there, though I'm not opposed to making a little continuation with more sexiness if anyone would like that. It's all planned out in my head already!
> 
> Btw, this is not beta-read. I think I caught all the errors, but if you saw anything my tired eyes missed, please let me know!  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
